


When Oppor-Tuna-ty Knocks

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horrible fish related puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Prompt: Oh cool Could you do one where the reader and Garth are dating and they just had watched the little mermaid and it causes the reader to spout fish puns and Garth but and he acts like it’s annoying him but he secretly loves it because he thinks it’s adorable // I hope that’s enough or right by anon





	When Oppor-Tuna-ty Knocks

“I don’t see the purpose in this.” Garth commented as the credits rolled.

“The  _porpoise_  is to just enjoy it.” Y/N said with a small grin.

Garth rolled his eyes. “Please stop.”

“ _Whale_ since you asked so kindly.” Y/N giggled.

Garth sighed and closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Garth, I just saw an oppor- _tuna_ -ty and couldn’t let it swim by.” Y/N said, just barely coherent between her laughs.

Garth sighed again and then grabbed Y/N’s face and brought it to his. He kissed her passionately for several moments. “Will you please stop now?”

Y/N was silent for several moments as she caught her breath. “Probably…” She paused with a gleam in her eyes. “I might have to  _mullet_  over.” She giggled.

Garth just groaned and dropped his head into his hands.


End file.
